2015.02.25 - Want Some Candy?
James has tracked an evil witch here, not of the green skinned melty variety, but of the eating kids for spells variety sure enough. But while he is not a full blown mage, he can sense power and looks around at the poeple and places. He is...curious...and cautious at the same time. He looks at one of the signs that bids him welcome. Innocuously, he waves back but is non plussed. This is one odd place. And it's not always in the *same* place. Zahra Shamoun has learned to...well at least to try to...roll with these things in a way Zaid Shamoun never could have. Skirts flowing around her ankles, she walks along the street...and quite possibly the femininity of her carriage and dress is appreciated by the cross dressing road. James gets out a small little stick that is detecting magic, and its all over the place here, but not the right kind. He keeps walking, spots the door to the Oblivion bar, and shakes his head. She's near, but not. He spots Zahra and looks her up and down. Nope. Not her either, but he politely waves, "Oh, er...hi." Zahra Shamoun is not a witch. That's one thing she isn't. But she does resonate with magic, of a sort. When she's greeted, she turns slightly, hair shifting as dark eyes rest on James...and his magic detection wand. "Hello," she greets in a voice that doesn't quite match her appearance. She looks Egyptian or Arab. She sounds like a California girl. Bacon says, "My name," he considers for a moment of his many identities, and finally picks on, "Is James Picklywicket. I'm a studier of the supernatural. I'm looking for someone. Do you live around here?" He is about to ask if she has seen anything unusual and spots a man walk into a nearby wall and out again. He skips that part." Zahra Shamoun shakes her head. "Live, no, but I find this place rather...fascinating." She then offers her own name, "Zahra Shamoun. And who are you looking for?" She glances at the man who just walked into the wall and then back out again, then shrugs. She's definitely getting used to weirdness. "Mandy Lysenko. She's...well, rumor has it she has done some bad things to kids, but I wanted to see if my paranormadetectorator would work. I'm thinking of doing my thesis on it. Nice to mee tyou Zahra. That's a neat last name. Is it arabic?" "It's Egyptian," she says, simply. "And I'm afraid I don't know that name." Paranormadetectorator? She peers at the stick, assuming it hasn't vanished into a pocket or something. He nods, "It detects magic its attunded to." It glows a bit pink near a candy shop. "No way." He grins, "How cliche is that?" He looks at her like he just found gold. Zahra Shamoun glances at the candy store. "Remind me not to buy anything from there. It's probably run by the Weasleys." A reference James might or might not get. Then she turns back to Picklywicket...who also sounds like he might be from the Potterverse. "It does seem to be working, though." James totally gets it. "I totally got that." He might...or might not...have made this fake ID based on that book. He cautiously opens the door to the candy shop. And...it's a candy shop. Full of candy and children buying it with their parents. "Uh...." he seems shocked for some reason. Zahra Shamoun considers, then follows him into the store, glancing around. "This doesn't quite fit the location, does it." Most of the stores off of Danny's are for men. Not kids. And she's not sure she saw any of those kids out on the street. James....suddenly reaches into his jacket and pulls out a 44 magnum. "OK Kids, time to run out of the store in terror." The look at him disbelievingly then he shoots the ceiling, "Seriously. Run." Having no idea why he did that...but suspecting him of sensing something she didn't...Zahra moves neatly to the side so she doesn't get trampled by fleeing children (or, worse, parents) and studies the place intently. The gun fire is enough to make all the kiddies get out of the place. He mutters to himself, "Too much like how Vicki would..." and then looks at the woman behind the counter, who appears in her thirties. "Alright lady. Come clean. Stop messing with the kids." Tilting her head slightly, Zahra turns to regard the woman. Is this the witch he's looking for? She has no way of knowing, so she just shifts her stance and waits to see what might happen. The witch just looks harmless,"What....please don't hurt me. Take the money in the register." James reaches into his jacket and pu...wrong ID, pulls out another ID and says, "James Smallberries. Agent of SHIELD. You're under arrest lady, hands on the counter." She is doing no such thing, reaching for a jar of gummis. Zahra Shamoun doesn't move from that ready position. The guy's clearly not actually SHIELD, she doesn't buy that for a moment. She's actually not sure who she should be protecting from whom just yet. Mandy laughs, its a high pitched cackly laugh, "You have got to be joking? YOU? In shield? What ARE you? A hunter?" She throws a worm at Jacob which is suddenly a worm the size of a python and wraps around his arm. He takes out a knife and stabs at it....it hurts the worm but doesn't stop it. Which is the point at which the very harmless-looking Egyptian woman...doesn't move an inch. But her eyes move to fix on the witch. That just answered her question for her, and then the shop becomes full of controlled wind. It's pushing towards the witch, to push her back. Several jars of candy fall to smash on the ground. As the candy falls to the ground, giant spiders, roaches and other disgusting things appear and begin to scurry about the place, running away as fast as they can. The witch howls, "Oh you'll pay for that dearie! May you only speak in Iambic Pentameter for a day and a night and a da-" and she grks as Jacob takes the knife outta the worm and tosses it into her throat. What Zahra meant to say was probably something like "Was that really necessary?" What comes out was "Was her dying truly needed? What vile deeds has she committed?" Apparently...the curse worked. Poor Zahra. Bacon says, "Wha? Oh, lady this witch has killed at least three kids I know of, likely more but she aint dead...yet." He takes the silver bullets and loads them into his gun, "But she will be ...." He begins to take aim while the witch pulls the knife from her throat. She sure LOOKS harmless right now." "Think you not the law can hold her?" Zahra says. A genuine question. As for the witch being harmless...the wind is currently pulled tightly around Zahra, causing her skirt and hair to flow around her. She's ready to do what she needs to do. Bacon says, "Well...uh..." the law...holding the witch. Normally, not, but maybe in New York. "Maybe. But...we'd have to lock her down, and...what if she escapes?" He's kind of enjoying the skirt flowing and his resolve to waste the witch is temporarily somewhat reduced. "We could gag her I guess...." The witch points a finger and looks like she's about to start another curse." It's...hard to speak when there's a wind blowing right in your face. Like there suddenly is. "The NYPD has to have a team for dealing with magic stuff, as much of it as there is around." It's...hard to speak when there's a wind blowing right in your face. Like there suddenly is. "With all the magic in this town, the cops must have their dealings down." The witch mutters some curse and suddenly begins to do the jig. Jacob laughs, "Well I'll be damned." He doesn't normally carry NON lethal methods of subduing his foes...so he just punches Mandy in the face. A lot. She folds. "We need to get that hex off you but I can't be here when the cops arrest the b...witch. Meet me somewhere in two hours?" Zahra Shamoun laughs. "Did I just turn back on the witch, the curse that sought to make you twitch?" Yes, she'd LOVE to get rid of this curse. Rather than speaking again, she nods to him. :gives a thumbs up and then calls the police. "Hello police? Hi, my name is Harry Dresden, and I've made a citizen's arrest at 555 Danny The Street Lane. I'm waiting. Bye!" HE then leaves. James Cunning gives a thumbs up and then calls the police. "Hello police? Hi, my name is Harry Dresden, and I've made a citizen's arrest at 555 Danny The Street Lane. I'm waiting. Bye!" HE then leaves. James Cunning meets up with Zahra and uses a fairly complicated spell that involves drinking something very nasty tasting when they meet at the cafe later. Bacon says, "Well? Did it work?" "It...seems to have." As nasty as the potion was, the curse was more annoying, and given the witch got cut off before saying the duration. "Thanks." Now she'll have to drink something nice tasting to deal with it, but... James Cunning hands you a flask of silver, "Or I could order you a soda, but I prefer this stuff..." he shrugs. "That wind stuff was handy. Shut Mandy up but good. "You're corrupting a minor," she quips, knowing what's likely in the flask. She drinks from it nonetheless. "It's...it's what I do. Keep it quiet, though. I don't want to be descended on by paparazzi looking for the latest superhero." Bacon says, "Hey, I'm wanted for the cops. We did kill the voodoo guy. Most of what we kill isn't human but sometimes humans are rotten enough we have to. I am a hunter, like the witch said." He takes a swig from the flask himself." "I'd rather avoid killing, and as for things not being human...is that a reason?" She does seem to be considering it, though. Assessing the morality of what he's saying. Bacon says, "well I mean..." he puts his hand behind his head, "not like...not human human I mean like eats people monster type of not human. I don't kill aliens or mutants or stuff. Monsters. That eat people."" "I suppose it depends on how intelligent the monster is. And I can see that sometimes in the heat of the fight, you might not have the choice." She gets it. She just isn't entirely sure she wants it. Bacon says, "Most of what we put down are curses...transferable curses like vampirism that can hurt a lot of people. But yes, choice is rare. The witch still...maybe...had enough in her." He shrugs." "The curse she cast on me was annoying. She could have really hurt us with magic, right?" Zahra's got a point. "So...hunter." Her lips quirk into half a smile. "Just as long as you only hunt the bad guys." Bacon says, "THAT I can promise you no matter what certain people who insist on REPEATEDLY attempting to get me arrested might say otherwise." He smilesback, "Yeah, she was dangerous. One of the worse I've faced actually."" Zahra Shamoun nods. "So, why didn't she do worse to me?" It's a serious question. Maybe, Zahra thinks, some vestige of humanity. Or, of course, the witch was just playing with her food. Bacon says, "The thing is...monsters....the ones that look human, are sometimes specialized...she does kids stuff, right? So normally if going after a person she'd just claw you to death and eat you or use an axe....the spells are...weird for her kind. It's not like she's Doctor Strange or something." Zahra Shamoun nods. "But instead, she was casting...childish curses. Silly stuff." Bacon says, "That's my guess and what the book said. But I've had to teach a lot of this stuff to myself." Zahra Shamoun nods. "Don't look at me. I know how to blow things...and sometimes people...away, and I know Egyptology, but I don't know a lot of occult stuff." Maybe she should fix that, now. Bacon says, "Egyptology? Neat. We've killed...some...stuff...from there. I might be able to lend you a few books or teach you some stuff. I'm not an expert but I know a few things." Zahra Shamoun brushes back her hair. "Be careful and don't piss off any gods," she warns, a bit of amusement in her tone now. Bacon says, "I've heard of some other guys who have, but not me personally yet." He grins and hands you a cell number, "Call me some time, I'll bring some books" Category:Log